A delivery coordination system enables a user to place orders with restaurants via the Internet. Delivery coordination systems present restaurant listings for restaurants using the delivery coordination system to a user via a user interface, and the user can use the user interface to place an order through the delivery coordination system. However, conventional delivery coordination systems tend to be inefficient, because restaurants that are not likely to be picked by the user are still fully evaluated by the delivery coordination system. Furthermore, conventional delivery coordination systems select restaurant listings for presentation based on which restaurants are historically selected by users of the delivery coordination system. However, this methodology disadvantages newer restaurants with fewer total order requests from being presented to users of the delivery coordination system, and thus may cause the restaurants to no longer use the delivery coordination system.